Sasuke vs La Revolucion
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Es una batalla incansable, insaciable, Sasuke se enfrenta a la revolución de la Aldea del Petroleo. One Shot humorístico. ¿Quien ganará?. Pésimo Summary pero gracioso..


**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto!! **

**Amoo a los Akatsuki.**

**Un One Shot, espero nadie se sienta insultado, es solo por diversión, espero les guste ;)**

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE VS LA REVOLUCION**

Era una tarde tonta y caliente, de esas que te queman el sol la frente, el equipo Taka se dirigía a la Aldea Oculta del Petróleo, pues quería hablar con el PetroKague. Era un largo camino, ya que la aldea REALMENTE estaba oculta y excesivamente calurosa. El equipo se encontraba exhausto y acalorado.

**Suigetsu:**- Oh sasuke ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? Esto esta realmente lejos! Sin contar con el hecho que me deshidrato!- decía bastante astiado.

**Karin: **-Cállate Suigetsu!! Si no querías venir te hubieses quedado!- decía la pelirroja , quien observaba atentamente al chico Uchiha que ya se había quitado la camisa por el intenso calor.

En ese momento sin chance a pensarlo fueron atacados por la guerrilla Ninja de la Aldea Oculta del Café. Quienes querían llevárselos de rehenes para la selva.

_Tks! Mas inconvenientes, pero__ de seguro son fáciles de vencer_ pensó Sasuke.

Entonces con un Chidori y la ayuda de su equipo Taka derrotaron fácilmente a los guerrilleros de la Aldea oculta del Café. Sin embargo un guerrillero antes de morir les dijo:

-Si se dirigen a la Aldea del Petróleo, aténganse a las consecuencias, no tienen idea de lo que, encontraran- y murió.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a las palabras del moribundo guerrillero y siguió su camino.

**Sasuke:** -Vamos, rápido, ya estamos llegando, estos hombres pertenecen a la Aldea hermana- y de esta manera aumentaron la velocidad bajo los 50º grados de calor.

Pero resulta que de repente se adentraron en una jungla, pero a pesar de la frondosa vegetación el calor era achicharrante, Jugo se conformaba con ver a los animalitos lindos que rondaban por allí. Después de luchar contra el calor, y las peleas de Karin y Suigetsu, finalmente lograron llegar a la Aldea del Petroleo, pero Sasuke se quedó extrañado y no sabría decirse si horrorizado, porque nada era como antes.

Le habían cambiado el nombre a la Aldea, ahora era: La Aldea Revolucionaria del Petróleo, y todo era rojo rojito (y no precisamente por su Sharingan), se veían marchas, y no sabía ¿porque? pero algo le daba mala espina.

**Karin:** -¿Pero porque todo es tan rojo en esta Aldea?, ¿Ademas porque tienen tantas pancartas de este señor horrible con la verruga en la frente?, no entiendo, no entiendo, que aldea tan extraña- decía un poco desconcertada.

**Suigetsu:** - Si Karin, ese señor es casi casi tan feo como tu, jajajaja- decía a carcajadas, mientras Karin lo perseguía para golpearlo.

Como la Aldea era increíblemente grande, decidieron tomar un medio de transporte llamado Autobús, y así trasladarse hacía donde se encontraba el PetroKague. Al entrar en la buseta notaron que no habían puestos y les tocó estar parados todo el camino, si el calor anteriormente era insoportable y le sumamos a ello las personas pegándose a ellos, y sudorosas, (que en el bus había un estimado de 35 personas), con todo esto Sasuke estaba bastante incómodo, Jugo trataba de soportarlo, Karin veía para otro lado y Suigetsu decía que saldría violado.

Había un sujeto encargado de recoger el dinero, pero era bastante grosero y tosco, se pasó todo el camino gritando:

-Hagan doble fila!, porfavorrr colaboren, para Atrassss!- Y la verdad no había espacio hacía atrás.

- ¿Qué pretende este tipo? ¿Qué nos montemos unos sobre otros?- decía **Sasuke** ya bastante molesto.

- Y ¿Cuándo llegaremos? Es bastante lejos- decía **Juugo** un poco fastidiado.

-Parada Palacio del PetroKague!! Gritó el grosero hombre.

-Aquí nos bajamos!- grito **Suigetsu.**

Y todos bajaron felices de haber llegado.

-Que viaje tan horrible, prefiero enfrentarme a 50 orochimarus- dijo **Saskue.**

Karin reviso que su ropa interior estuviese en su lugar, puesto que la habían manoseado 50 manos diferentes. Temía salir encinta y no saber siquiera quien era el padre de su hijo!!

Lo primero que observaron fue que el palacio estaba totalmente custodiado era increíble la cantidad de guardias que tenían

**Juugo:** - No entiendo, estos sujetos porque tienen todos una boina roja? Y además están totalmente armados creo que nos fusilarían- dijo observando detalladamente.

-Ja ja ja por favor ellos no significan ninguna amenaza!! Podriamos derrotarlos fácilmente!!- Decia **Suigetsu** con mucha seguridad en si mismo.

-Pero llamaríamos mucho la atención si actuáramos de manera impulsiva- dijo **Sasuke**

- En realidad creo que merecemos un descanso después de tan largo recorrido sin contar lo del autobús del terror!!- Dijo **Karin** cabreada

- Exacto!! Ni loco vuelvo a agarrar ese bus otra vez prefiero alquilar uno de esos vehículos particulares!!- dijo **Suigetsu** a regañadientes

- Esta bien veremos el precio y alquilaremos uno- dijo **Sasuke**. En realidad el tampoco deseaba agarrar ese autobús y mucho menos aguantarse al despreciable colector a quien de seguro mataria!!

Luego de alquilar el vehiculo se impresionaron por lo económico que era y pues se dieron cuenta que realmente el bolívar era una moneda muy devaluada.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe manejar??- pregunto **Juugo** por sentido común

-Pues yo se!!- dijo **Suigetsu**

-Nooooo jamás estaría en un vehiculo contigo manejando seria un acto suicida!!- y luego dirigiéndose a Sasuke- Sasuke kun porque no eres tu el que manejas??- decía en un tono meloso.

-Yo no se manejar- dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves a **Suigetsu**- tu manejas

-Bueno aldea del petróleo vamos por ti!! – decía con entusiasmo.

Cuando puso el vehiculo en marcha encendio la emisora de radio

-Veamos que tal la música de la aldea- decía con una sonrisa.

"_Yo estoy loquito por ti… yo estoy loquito de amor … pa que lo tengas claro!!"_

**Karin**: -apaga ese escándalo!! Aturde y además me recuerda a ese horrible autobús!!

Suigetsu: -Karin eres una aburrida, esta música no esta nada mal!! Jaja- Decia subiendole volumen al equipo

Sasuke no sabia que clase de música era esa lo único que sabia era que tenia algo relacionado con reggae no se que mas lo que si notaba es que era pegajosa… -_O que diablos estoy pensando!! Pronto iba a pensar como el recolector del bus!!- _Pensaba horrorizado.

**Suigetsu:** - bueno ya llegamos… veamos que tal este hotel-

Cuando entraron a la recepcion notaron que el hotel era grande y tenia aproximadamente 5 estrellas en una de las paredes y ademas se notaba que tenia una inmensa piscina y tambien una especie de bar

**Juugo:**** -**Waho me siento en otra dimension- decia asombrado

**Sasuke:** -suigetsu esto se ve demasiado lujoso no podemos costearlo seria un desperdicio de dinero- dijo secamente.

**Suigetsu:** -Sasuke nada perdemos con preguntar… y ademas se nota que en la noche podemos _perrear_ en el bar que esta por alla!!- decia con entusiasmo.

Sasuke no sabia que diablos significaba _perrear_ se imagino que lo habia aprendido de una de esas canciones de reggaeton.

Pues al preguntar por el precio de la noche pudieron notar que era realmente económico en comparación con su moneda y pues alquilaron dos habitaciones de dos camas individuales cada una.

**Karin** :-sasuke kun seria una buena idea que tu y yo durmieramos en una…- decia de manera coqueta

**Sasuke**:- mmm no karin… yo me quedare en una de las habitaciones con juugo y tu te quedaras con suigetsu.-

**Karin:** -no puede ser!!! Con el chico _perreo_??-

**Suigetsu****:** -tranquila karin en esta aldea hay muchas chicas atractivas como para _perrearte _a ti!!-

Sasuke se retiro a su habitación pues no quiso escuchar otra pelea sin sentido de ese par.

Mientras planeaba descansar en la noche de repente en la habitación del joven Uchiha sono el timbre.

**Suigetsu:** -Sasuke que estas haciendo? Donde esta juugo?- pregunto

**Sasuke:** -No estamos haciendo nada porque el repentino interes?

**Suigetsu:** -Sasuke, abajo esta alborotado el _perreo_!! El reggaeton esta de lo mejor y si vieras a las mujeres parece el paraiso!!- decia con entusiasmo

**Juugo****:** -Suena bien en realidad seria bueno aprender de esta cultura- dijo juugo sonriente.

**Sasuke:-** esta bien… pero por poco tiempo porque tenemos que descansar- dijo con resignación. Sabia que su equipo estaba conformado por jóvenes y como cualquier joven en fin ellos querían disfrutar; incluso hasta el mismo aunque intentara negarlo tenía curiosidad por eso del _perreo_

Cuando llegaron al bar todo el ambiente era muy tropical y muy animado sin duda. Las personas bailaban un ritmo llamado salsa y era muy atractivo todo eso en realidad. Sasuke pudo reconocer que muchas chicas lo observaban. El no estaba con su típico atuendo para evitar llamar la atención, el se encontraba con unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa con mangas totalmente blanca desabotonada un poco mas abajo del cuello que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho. Pero en realidad el no era el único atractivo debía reconocer que las mujeres en esa aldea eran muy atractivas: buenas piernas, con curvas generosos pechos y grandes traseros. Esas eran las características de las mujeres de la aldea. Ahora si entendía el porque las misses de la aldea bolivariana del petróleo ganaba la mayoría de los certámenes de belleza en los países del mundo Ninja.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya Suigetsu y Juugo estaban en la pista _perrando _pero ni por las bellas mujeres el se atrevia a caer en esa vulgaridad. Cuando se dio cuenta el dj llamo la atención del público.

**Dj**:- Bueno ahora vamos a ver cual es la chica que mas perrea en esta aldea!! Quien sabe menear la maraca!!- Todo el público estaba gritando

Sasuke estaba consternado no entendía que sucedía pero cuando pudo darse cuenta una chica se subió a la tarima y empezó a bailar al ritmo de una canción. Y vaya que si sabia como moverse!! La chica tenia ondas en el cabello castaño poseía unos ojos verde y tenia la piel un poco mas oscura que la de sasuke (como la piel de naruto en realidad). Usaba unos pantalones ajustados con una camisa beige que tapaba solo hasta la mitad del abdomen. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke tenia la boca entreabierta esa chica estaba preciosa!!! _En que diablos pensaba al querer restaurar mi clan con una chica de konoha??_ Cuando la chica paro de moverse pues bajo del escenario en medio de la algarabía.

Sasuke no paraba de mirarla y ella pues le guiño el ojo.

Sasuke Pov:- "_seria completamente razonable comportarme como un chico de mi edad por lo menos esta noche después de todo Suigetsu y Juugo disfrutan sin preocupaciones" _

-Quieres bailar??- le dijo **Sasuke** al oido de la chica.

- Me parece bien- dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano

Se desplazaron a la pista de baile y Sasuke contemplaba el cuerpo de la mujer mientras sonaba la canción

"_Lo que no sabes tu… es que mi amor eres tu tu tu tu tu!!"_

Debía reconocer que el reggaeton era un ritmo muy sexy y mas aun si tu pareja era una chica hot. Pero mientras estaba en la mejor parte de la canción pues se fue la luz en todo el sitio!!

**Sasuke:** -Que diablos?!!- alarmado busco con la mirada a Suigetsu y a Juugo pero todo estaba oscuro.

-Tranquilo esto pasa muy seguido últimamente- le dijo la chica- mejor vamos a otro sitio donde halla aunque sea una vela o algo- dijo mientras lo llevaba agarrado de la mano.

Sasuke estaba consternado por lo que ocurría, tuvo que verse en la necesidad de activar su Sharingan y así poder visualizar entre la oscuridad. La chica lo llevo a una especie de alacena donde consiguió unas velas, y unas linternas.

-Ten, así podrás ver bien- y le entrego una linterna a **Sasuke**

-¿Pero que ocurre?, ¿Por qué se fue la luz?- pregunto aun un poco consternado.

- Es que en nuestra aldea, el PetroKague realiza racionamientos de luz, ya nunca hizo inversiones en el sector eléctrico. Tampoco ha llovido debido al fenómeno del niño (fenómeno por el cual hace extremadamente calor en nuestra aldea) así que por ende hay escaces de agua también, muchas veces tenemos hasta 15 días sin agua, puesto que por igual la racionan; y como no hay agua en las represas no se puede generar la electricidad- dijo la chica.

-¿QUEEE? ¿pero porque el PetroKague no toma acciones?, esto es una miseria!- dijo **Sasuke **alterado.

-Lo se- dijo la chica con tristeza- es que el PetroKague dice que nos podemos bañar con un balde de agua y una totuma como nuestros ancestros. Con respecto a la electricidad dice que todo es mas romántico a la luz de las velas- dijo la chica casi llorando.- Todo eso sin contarte sobre la delincuencia que se vive en nuestra aldea, no puedes salir porque te pueden robar y hasta matar, llegar vivos a la casa es un milagro- dijo la chica.

-Pero ¿Por qué no sacan al PetroKague del poder?- dijo **Sasuke** buscando soluciones pacíficas.

-Lo que sucede es, hemos intentado sacar al PetroKague por muchos medios democráticos, pero nos ha sido imposible, ya que el controla las elecciones, y tiene a su merced la Asamblea Nacional, quienes son sus secuaces corruptos- a la chica le salieron algunas lagrimas- Nuestra Aldea era hermosa, pero ahora solo vivimos en la miseria, con una moneda que no vale nada, y con muchos problemas, ya ni quiera podemos estudiar porque el PetroKague no envía ayuda económica a las escuelas ninjas, que no están con la revolución- y lloro aun mas fuerte.

Sasuke no sabía que decirle a la chica, solo la veía llorar y esto lo ponía bastante triste. No sabía que hacer para consolarla.

-Ojala pudiera ayudar en algo- le dijo **Sasuke**.

-Solo esperamos que algún Ninja lo suficientemente fuerte, pueda enfrentarse al señor PetroKague y vencerlo, así recuperaríamos la libertad y la democracia- dijo la chica aun bastante acongojada.

-Bueno yo soy un Ninja muy fuerte, puedo enfrentarme a él y estoy seguro que lo venceré- dijo con la típica arrogancia característica de los Uchiha.

- ¿En serio?- `pregunto la chica con ilusión.

**Sasuke:** -Si, tranquila, no habrá problemas, a lo largo de mi vida he vencido a enemigos muy fuertes, seguro el no será un rival difícil- dijo autosuficiente.

-Bueno, no te fíes, es un tramposo mentiroso- dijo la chica advirtiéndolo.

**Sasuke:** - Tranquila….Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Aun no me lo dices.- dijo curioso.

-Mi nombre es Laura, mucho gusto- y estrecho su mano.

_Que nombre tan extraño, pero no importa, es muy linda. _Pensó **Sasuke.**

Después de esa conversación Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación en compañía de Juugo, quien estaba bastante animado y borrachín cantando casi se perrea a suigetsu quien también estaba bajo los efectos de alcohol, pero sasuke antes de ver una escena tan gay mando a suigetsu a dormir, y este por poco no se perrea a karin pero ni siquiera bajo los efectos del alcohol la ve bonita.

Sasuke pov:"_mañana buscare al petrokage y librare a esta gente del suplicio…Hugo perecera…"_

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber meditado mucho su plan, sasuke se levanto y despertó al resto del equipo taka advirtiéndoles que hoy ejecutarían el plan y de esa manera se dirigieron al palacio de Petroflores en donde Sasuke a través de un genjutsu penetro fácilmente al palacio y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba el petrokage

Sasuke pov:- "_todo esto es muy rojo tsk… y no precisamente por mi sharingan"_

Comenzaron la operación de busqueda y pasados unos minutos karin se detiene bruscamente.

**Karin:** -Sasuke, estoy sintiendo una presencia, pero es muy fuerte…cargada de corrupción y es muy desagradable… tan desagradable como el popo.

Sasuke no entendia que tenia que ver el popo con todo eso pero sin tomarle mucha importancia se dirigió al despacho que le había indicado karin.

**Sasuke:** -Petrokage es momento que dejes a esta aldea en paz- dijo con su actitud fria y su indiferente mirada uchiha.

**Petrokage:** -Equipo taka!! Ustedes acaso creen que yo no sabia que estaban aquí?? Mis guerrilleros infiltrados en la aldea del café me habian dicho que habian unos intrusos!! De seguro los mando el Imperio mesmooo para matarme!! Huele a azufre!-

**Suigetsu:-** aquí no huele a azufre.. aquí huele es a popo por tu culpa!!- decia mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Sasuke inmediatamente activo su sharingan pero al intentar hacer un genjutsu resulta que no hizo ningun efecto.

Sasuke pov:"_que diablos??"_

**Petrokage:** -Uchiha ya yo estaba preparado!! Mi inmensa verruga revolucionaria absorbe todos esos genjutsus mesmos!!-

**Karin**:- me lo suponia…ninguna persona se dejaria algo tan horrible en la cara si no tuviese alguna utilidad!!- decia con el ceño fruncido.

**Suigetsu:** -Como sea igual te atacaremos y tu verruga no hara nada al respecto- dijo mientras se acercaba con su espada al petrokage.

**Petrokage:-** Jutsu te dejo sin agua como se la corto a todos los petroaldeanos todos los dias!! Y no hay cisterna que valga!!

**Suigetsu:**** -**Haaaaa me deshidrato!!- decia mientras buscaba desesperadamente agua pero en ningun grifo salia ni siquiera una gota.

Karin al ver eso decidio curar a suigetsu, pero al darse cuenta de esto el Petrokage saco su BlackBerry y llamo en busca de apoyo.

**Petrokage:** -Cilia!! Elabora una ley en la asamblea en donde se establezca que solo los médicos provenientes de la aldea de la isla pueden curar a las personas!!Gobierno revolucionario!!-

**Cilia:-** Si Petrokage sama inmediatamente- chillo la loca.

En ese mismo momento aparecieron médicos de color oscuro con un acento muy tropical y se llevaron a karin.

**Karin:** -suéltenme!! ayuda!!!-

Cuando juugo decidio interferir pues el petrokage interfirió.

**Petrokage:** -Jutsu de la realidad petroaldeana!!

En ese momento Juugo pudo ver por la ventana como un vehiculo arrollo a dos perritos indefensos que trataban de cruzar la calle.

**Juugo:** -Noooo desconsiderados- en ese preciso instante empezo a desvariar- matar petrokage sangreee-

**Petrokage:-** A mi no me interesa esas enfermedades raras del imperio!! Jutsu de petroguardia!!-

En ese momento aparecieron muchos ninjas militares con bohinas rojas y trataron a juugo tal cual como a estudiante universitario (a los golpes y patadas)

**Petrokage:-** ahora te iras al manicomio mesmoooo!!-

A Juugo se lo llevaron al manicomio y Sasuke se encontro solo con el Petrokage.

**Sasuke:-** Tsk conmigo es suficiente como para matarte- dijo muy confiado de si mismo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

**Petrokage:**** -**Pues no me creas tan idiota pitiyankee!! Jutsu de la Revoluciòn Bolivariana!!.

En ese momento aparecieron sus corruptos compañeros de insofacto

**Petrokage:**** -**Jutsu Tribunal Supremo de Injusticia!! Cualquier persona con sharingan no puede entrar a la petroaldea!!.y sera apresado!!

En ese momento Luisa Estella llamo a los petroguardias quienes apuntaron a sasuke con sus fusiles

**Sasuke:-** Patetico… eso no es suficiente para derrotarme!!- dijo mientras iba a hacer chidori.

**Petrokage**:- Jutsu te corto la luz!!-

En ese momento el chidori de Sasuke perdió toda fuente de energia y todo se quedo en oscuridad. Sasuke salio desesperado del palacio de Petroflores.

**Sasuke:-** Petroaldeanos luchen contra el Petrokage!! Es un comunista!!- Gritaba llamando la atención para que aunque sea algún periodista transmitiera su mensaje.

**Petrokage:-** Iluso Uchiha jajajaja, Jutsu de la ley mordaza!!

Sasuke decidió entonces irse volando utilizando el sello maldito y cuando creyó haberse librado del petrokage y sus corruptos pues estaba equivocado!!

**Petrokage**:- Iris!! Saca tu escoba y ve tras el!! De todas formas eres una bruja completa no solo de apariencia!!

**Iris:-** Si mi comandante- dijo mientras saco su escoba y fue volando tras Sasuke.

**Sasuke:-** Que diablos?? Ademas son brujos?? Bueno de que me sorprendo si ese tipo hasta tiene una verruga viva!!- decia mientras estaba sorprendido y indignado al mismo tiempo.

Iris:- Uchiha dame hijos con sharingan!! Asi seran mas rojo rojitos que los demas!!- decia con cara de desquiciada.

**Sasuke:** -Olvidalo bruja!! Aquí hay muchas mujeres bonitas pero ya veo que hay sus exepciones!!- le dijo mientras que con el poco chakra que le quedaba le lanzo un chidori que le llego a las greñas de Iris que inmediatamente se incendiaron.

**Iris:-** !!!!

**Petrokage:**** -**Uchiha del Imperio!! Fuera de aquí!! Hulle como un cobarde!! Patria Socialismo y Muerte!!

**Corruptos Revolucionarios**: Venceremos!!

Y asi fue como el equipo taka fue derrotado por la Revolucion Bolivariana y como los Petroaldeanos siguieron sumergidos en la miseria con el Petrokage y su verruga viva.

* * *

Todo esto hasta un próximo capitulo

Con cada rewiev que dejes la verruga es atacada por algún centro estético y a Iris se le incendia más el cabello.

**Perreo: **baile de forma sensual que se realiza con el reggaeton donde los cuerpos se rozan.

**Greñas:** cabello espelucado en muy malas condiciones como los de las brujas.

.


End file.
